To the moon!
by boredanddelirious
Summary: After having to endure watching a horribly inaccurate "World's Finest" movie, Bruce Wayne is subjected to a prank call from some of his younger associates.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are DC Comics. I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by a current storyline in the Superman/Batman comic where there actually is a World's Finest movie that was filmed and released (with Bruce Wayne attending the red carpet premiere, and Lois Lane and Clark Kent reporting for the Daily Planet, of course). I couldn't help but imagine the reactions of Nightwing, Robin, Oracle and Huntress after seeing the movie. (Btw, this is also set in current continuity with regards to Birds of Prey.)

* * *

_Platinum Flats_

Helena had moved all of her own boxes in her quarters for now, and was helping out Barbara with some of the mountains of computer equipment left to unpack.

They had a system. Helena retrieved cables, servers, towers, monitors, projectors and power bars wrapped up in newspapers from boxes. Barbara took the cables, servers, towers, monitors, projectors and power bars and made some ungodly sense out of them. They'd worry about making it pretty later.

It had been a long day, and Helena still wasn't even sure she wanted to be here, in Platinum Flats, or that the stay would be as permanent as Babs seemed to think it was.

"If y'all don't mind," Zinda's voice broke the silence as she and Charlie entered the room. "Me and Charlie here were thinkin' a doing some window shopping at the mall down the block, maybe get some grub."

Looking at the teenager, Barbara asked "How much unpacking did you get done?""

"Umm...most of it? Most of my clothes and stuff I've put away, but I'm just sooo tired of boxes. I need a break."

Barbara considered for a moment. "Alright."

"Yes!" The girl jumped up, pounding a fist into the air and headed out the door, with Zinda following along with a smile and a wave.

"Come find us if ya finish any time soon!" Zinda called as she left.

Taking out the last contents of what felt like the thousandth box that day, Helena kicked the cardboard aside and sighed. "Maybe we should take a break, too."

"Yeah, I just need to get this hooked ... up ... to ... _this_, and then ... put _that_ ... there ... aaand done!" Babs wheeled back to survey her work. "For now."

"What do you feel like doing? I'm not sure I wanna wander the mall aimlessly," said Helena, sitting on the impressive pile of flattened boxes she'd created.

"Hmm..." Barbara's eyes wandered the room, debating whether to suggest ordering pizza or venturing out. She knew there were three accessible restaurants nearby... and then she saw it.

"Pass me that paper! The one right there," she asked Helena, pointing, who picked up a crumpled sheet of last week's Daily Planet that ripped in half and handed it to Barbara.

Grinning, Barbara flattened out the newsprint on her lap and held it up in front of her so Helena could see it. "How would you," she began, revealing an advertisement featuring some familiar symbols, "like to go see the _World's Finest_ movie?!"

"Oh my goodness, _count me in_!"

--

_Gotham City_

"Ohmygod."

"_Oh my god_!"

"That was _hilarious_!"

"What was... _unbelievable_!"

"It's so, so, so, _so very_ wrong." Dick wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh, very." Tim agreed, doing the same.

"But so funny."

"Oh man, I can't wait to hear what Bruce has to say about it."

"Say about it? _Rant_ about it, more like!" They were still laughing, even as they got in the car to go home. "I think the choice to have '_Don't Stop Believing_' by _Journey_ is what takes the cake, for me."

"Who else do you think as seen it so far?"

"I know Roy and Wally were planning to see it on Saturday."

"Hmm..." Tim got out his mobile device, and opened up its instant messaging application. Steph was offline. Oracle's status was listed as 'away', but the status message said '_oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and oooonnnn, steetlights, people_'.

Tim hit the call button.

"Who're you phoning?" Dick asked.

"Hey Babs, it's Tim ... Yes! Dick and I just saw it. ... I KNOW! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

--

_Platinum Flats_

"I think I am, Boy Wonder. I'll patch the call through." Barbara set her phone for a conference call. "Putting it on speaker phone. Helena's here, too." Barbara and Helena had just settled in the car when Tim had called.

"You are _not_ calling _him_, are you?" Helena asked, laughing.

"'kay, I'll do the same." Tim's voice could now be heard throughout the car, along with the tones of a their call ringing.

"Babs? Are you calling Bruce?" Dick's voice asked.

"You bet your ass we are, Grayson!" Barbara stared at the phone intently, waiting, smirking, holding it between her and Helena.

"Remember, all at once guys, don't give him a chance to ask who it is," Tim said.

"Bruce Wayne speaking. Who is this?" Barbara had made sure to scramble his caller ID.

--

_Los Angeles_

Bruce was intrigued as to who was calling him. He didn't recognize the number, and there was no name displayed. Normally his specially programmed cell phone was capable of counteracting attempts to disable caller identification. As soon as he answered, however, he heard a chorus of voices shouting something that made him cringe.

"--Quick Batman, to your lab on the mooooon--!"

"--A BASEBALL bat! Gotham Knights will never be the same--!"

"--Don't stop believin'! Just hang onto that feeeeelin'--!"

"--TO THE MOOOOOOOOOON--!"

There was laughter, the sound of someone fumbling and then the call ended. He looked back at the red carpet where members of the press were standing.

He could see Clark Kent was laughing, very hard.

Bruce grumbled and headed for the car that was waiting for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I was tempted to work in Batman getting rickrolled into this somehow, but perhaps it would've been too much? lol /_


End file.
